epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NickF18/James Marcus (Queen Leech) vs Michael Afton (Ennard)
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY JAMES MARCUS VS MICHAEL AFTON BEGIN Michael Afton's 1st verse: "Hello there, you digusting bastard, man, you are definitely stupider than anything that I mastered, because I was in Screws, Bolts and Hairpins, and man, looks like someone's been fuckin' smoking, *Ennard's voice* because it's not great, great, great, great....*normal voice* for you to hate on people that makes you entirely straight, so before you diss out on me, prepare your ass, because I am gonna *Ennard's voice* beat your ass, oh and you look like plastic, *Ennard's voice* cause i'm the real spastik" James Marcus' 1st verse: "Well, you are definitely crazy, and no offense, you are totally, Ennard clearly, *Leech Sound*, me, on the other hand, I am myself, if you want to, you could die and you could become your whole self, because it will sound really scary, but honestly, I hate that piece of rat's ass series, Five Nights at Freddy's, so, what's it gonna be, you purple mucus brained monkey, or are you jealous that you're slimy and chunky?, oh and Ennard, you are clearly not GOD, and that makes you totally bat-shit crazy odd" Ennard's 2nd verse: *Michael Afton vomits out Ennard* Well, you listen, here you crazy leech, about you get scooped and get everybody tramatized at what they have seen?, you can't the original OG, cause next you are about to be R.I.P., there is no way to beat me, or do you die by the hands of Circus Baby?, you are nothing but a slimy leechy freaking mouse, but you are better than Michael Afton's House, and one more thing, cause i'm getting really tired, one more word from me to you, YOU'RE FIRED" Queen Leech's 2nd verse: "*Marcus Transforms* Well, Ennard, you can kiss my ass, because you cannot ever walk into my and safely pass, cause I have leeches of every kind, no way, you could beat me, even if I was blind, and yes, you have an obsession with people's body, that makes you a weird fetish shoddy, just to mention, you're a piece of shit, just like the Fake ending, that you're in, where people rant and argue about it, and most people are tramatized and they have to live with it, oh and you helped Nick?, oh goody shit, now all he has to do is betray you and make you get burned with a whole lit candlestick" Pyramid Head's verse: "Shut up, you two freaking shits, I will do everything in my power to kick you both in the dicks, you Ennard, are such a disgrace, even every animatronic that was made, don't like you in your race, and you Marcus, what the hell have you been?, you got killed and you weren't even in The Evil Within, both of you need to shut the front door, you both are too obsessed with blood and gore, I know, so am I, but was supossed to be my actual design, from the begin, and you both are too obsessed with your own stupid bad sins, and I had to die, because I am not a bad guy" Krampus' verse: "Stand back, Krampus is entering the building with my tricks, and shits, but you, Ennard, have no reason to be in Sister Location, because people would spend their day at their vacation, you Marcus, stupid, man, he's as bad as Cupid, and you Pyrmaid Head, such as holy curse, what kind of verse, does he need to make it worse?, I have no idea, but kind of stupid characters are all of these, these people are worse than The Evil Within 3, so make it be cleared, that Krampus rules them all, and I will kick all of you right into the balls, and I will say, this a good thing, that's this end of all of your reigns, because all of you, I hope you have goodliest day today" WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC Ennard's Voice* RAP Krampus' Voice* BATTLES Leech Sound* OF Normal Voice* HISTORY...... https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v4/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13744910 (End Credits Music) Beats: http://www.shadowville.com/123355/genres/gangsta-beats/lose-yourself# (Michael Afton/Ennard) https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v4/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13044922 (James Marcus/Queen Leech) https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v4/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13048594 (Pyramid Head) https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v4/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13744910 (Krampus) Cast/Crew: Ben Atha as Michael Afton Nice Peter as James Marcus/Queen Leech George Watsky as James Marcus (Mimicry Marcus, Cameo) EpicLLOYD as Ennard (Face/Body Only) Zach Sherwin as Ennard (Voice Only) Rhett McLaughlin as Pyramid Head (Face/Body Only) Link Neal as Pyramid Head (Voice Only) Ray William Johnson as Krampus (Face/Body Only) Wax as Krampus (Voice Only) MC Goldiloxx as Circus Baby (Cameo, Voice Only) Cara Francis as Circus Baby (Cameo, Face/Body Only) Jackie Tohn as Ballora (Cameo) Angela Trimbur as Funtime Foxy (Cameo) Alex Farnham as Funtime Freddy (Cameo) Mickey Meyer as Freddy Fazbear (Cameo) Dan Bull as Bonnie (Cameo) Kimmy Gatewood as Chica (Cameo) Alex Farnham as Foxy (Cameo) James Marcus vs Michael Afton cw request cover.png|James Marcus vs Michael Afton (Cover Art) Michael_Afton_vs_James_Marcus (Original Thumbnail).png|James Marcus vs Michael Afton (Original Thumbnail) Michael_Afton_vs_James_Marcus (Updated Thumbnail).png|James Marcus vs Michael Afton (Updated Thumbnail) Category:Blog posts